A Tender Moment
by LadySmith
Summary: The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desrt fic. Adam, having been given the guardianship of his neice Rose, seriously offends her when they first meet. Here is the aftermath. Rating for Language Only. TickAdam. One shot.


Fandom: The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert  
  
Rating: R, but only for language.  
  
Warning: Mature themes, including implied violence and homosexuality.  
  
AN: This fic is dedicated with respect and admiration to Billietallent, she knows why.  
  
**A Tender Moment  
**  
Adam rubbed his ribs. _**Damn** that stupid bitch to hell,_ he thought._ What did she have to go and do that for? I was only kidding. It's not like I wanted to be stuck with her anyway. Can't she understand that this is probably a much bigger inconvenience for me than for her?  
_  
He didn't realize he'd spoken that last part out loud until a dry, sarcastic voice intoned from behind him "Oh yeah, because losing both your parents is _nothing_ compared to having to give up going to the club every night to pick up some new little tart-of-the-week joy-boy."  
  
Adam spun around to face one of his oldest friends, Anthony "Tick" Bellerose, a.k.a "Mitzi Del Bra" who was doing something he was very, very good at, namely smirking.  
  
"Oh shut your stupid hole, Mitz!" Adam exploded. "What the fucking hell would you know about..." Adam trailed off, as if he realized for the first time exactly who he was talking to.  
  
That didn't stop Tick. "...having a kid dumped on you out of nowhere? Being absolutely terrified and at the same time a little happy? Having absolutely no idea what you're going to do with this _minor_ in tow?" Tick raised an eyebrow, and took a long drag on his cigarette. "Nothing at all, Felicia, my duck. Not a fucking thing."  
  
At least Mitzi was calling him Felicia, using his stage name. Sure sign he wasn't too pissed off. Adam sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry. That was a stupid, stupid thing to say. Both of them were stupid things to say. It's just..." Adam leaned forward, and winced. "She kicked me in the fucking ribs, for fuck's sake! I'm a little... tender"  
  
Tick snorted, and crushed out his smoke in a nearby ashtray. "You wouldn't know the first fucking thing about tender, you stupid little tart of a fag. You were born with a hedgehog up your ass. Always been a prickly little bitch." Despite the harsh words, the voice was soft, without malice, and Tick was smiling at him as he pulled a tenser bandage out of the nearby medicine cabinet, and started to gently wrap it around Adam's ribs.  
  
"Look who's fucking talking, you horrid old queer!" Like Tick, Adams words were light, joking, and a smile passed between them.  
  
Adam's eyes grew serious. "Look, Tick, I..." He stared at Tick for a long moment, and Tick stopped bandaging him, waiting, an unreadable expression in his ice-blue eyes.  
  
Adam finally found his voice. "I just wanted to say, You did one hell of a job with Benj. He's a good kid, a smart kid, and he's going to be okay. And I know you miss him, but his mum's got to have some time with him too, of course."  
  
Tick smiled, and waggled a finger in midair. "Ah, ah, ah, Felicia, flattery will not get me to take this little bundle of joy off your hands. She's your niece, she's your problem."  
  
Adam started to protest, slightly wounded that Tick wouldn't take him seriously the one time he was trying to be nice for a change, when Tick's features softened, and he placed a finger to Adam's lips, stopping him from speaking.  
  
"I know." He said softly, and smiled tenderly at Adam.  
  
Adam was at a complete loss for words. This happened about as often as it rained frogs in Sydney.  
  
Tick slapped Adam lightly on the shoulder. "C'mon now, off your rump. Let's go find your little darling and see if we can get her to forgive you for what a complete ass you are. "  
  
Adam smiled, and got up to follow Tick out of the bathroom. "What the fuck, I've gotten you to forgive me for less."  
  
Tick once again cocked a sculpted eyebrow at Adam. "I think you underestimate what a gentle, loving, forgiving soul I am, Adam Whitely" he proclaimed archly.  
  
Their combined laughter rang from the walls as they went in search of Rose Whitely. 


End file.
